


Easy Now

by TimmyJaybird



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Tim, always in control Tim, and of course forever genderfluid Tim, mentioned Dick/Clark, mentioned SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Tim didn't plan on living out a fantasy half the world shared when he invited Clark back to his safehouse. He was just enjoying his company. But it's not like he can hide his heart rate from Superman.





	Easy Now

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic over a year ago, and it just sat and sat and sat. It was actually brought on by a dream I had about Tim and Clark. Rather glad I could finally finish it up.
> 
> And a note to all my fellow DC fans, I apologize for disappearing. The tumblr mess resulted in my blog being deleted weeks ago, and despite my efforts to have it restored so I can at least archive a few things, tumblr is simply not getting back to me. And with the ban on adult content happening this month, I doubt they will. But my stuff will all still appear here as I write.

It wasn’t often Tim saw Clark  _ alone _ in Gotham. Usually if he was there, Bruce was close-by, or another chunk of the League was roaming around.

 

Occasionally, he was there with just Dick. Tim knew they were  _ friends _ .

 

But to be giving the city a once over without company, that was new. Newer still that he hadn’t seemed in any sort of rush when Tim brought attention to him, asked him what he was even doing there. Seemed like he was simply stretching his proverbial wings. Tim could understand that.

 

And he didn’t mind the company on his ride home. There was always something soothing about  _ knowing _ the Man of Steel was flying somewhere above him, as his bike zipped through the sleeping Gotham streets. He stashed it accordingly, leapt up and began to climb up the fire escape. This wasn’t his favorite safehouse, but the one that functioned as his actual  _ home _ was having some electrical work done in the morning, and Tim was hoping to get to sleep well past that time.

 

He paused to unlocked the window, hoisting it up, just as he heard Clark’s feet touch down on the fire escape. Tim turned, flashed him a smile. “Flying back home?”

 

“Maybe,” Clark admitted, “I haven’t decided yet.”

 

Tim hummed, before he shrugged a shoulder. “Wanna come in? I can make you a cup of coffee, if you’re going to be up.” Clark glanced at him, seemed unsure, and Tim added, “Or tea. Alfred made a point to  _ clarify _ I need to have options aside of coffee, and I couldn’t really… not buy some.” Another shrug, and Clark was chuckling.

 

“Tea would be lovely.”

 

Tim climbed in, stretching once he was away from the window, as Clark took a bit longer to fit through it. Tim pulled his mask off, rubbing at his eyes before glancing over. “Sorry,” he said, “but having you walk through the front door might draw attention.” Clark only flashed a smile, and it was the sweet, overly handsome kind Tim had been seeing since he was running around in tights with yellow under his cape.

 

Some things never changed. 

 

Tim headed for the kitchen as Clark closed and relocked the window. He pulled down two mugs, filling them with water and shoving them in the microwave, before tossing open his cupboards. “What kind of tea do you like?” Tim shouted. “I’ve got a few different flavors.”

 

“Whatever you’ll have.” He could just hear Clark walking around, figured he was examining the place. Not that there was much to see here, but that was alright. It served its purpose. Tim absent mindedly wondered if he had anything  _ edible _ beyond a box of poptarts and something frozen in the place. Probably not, since he didn’t frequent it often. Shame, he could go for something substantial.

 

He pulled down a random box, not bothering to look and see what it was, as the microwave beeped. He popped it open, removed the two mugs and dropped two tea bags in them, watching as they began to seep a dark pinkish color. As he picked them up he got the faint scent of berries, and figured it must have been the raspberry tea he’d grabbed.

 

“Should’ve asked if you wanted sugar,” Tim said, as he stepped out, found Clark was looking at one of the many half opened books lying along the shelf. “I’d offer cream but uh, I don’t really… spend time in this safehouse. Pretty short stocked on everything.”

 

Clark set the book down, walking over and taking one mug from Tim, into his large hands. They brushed Tim’s, and Tim felt his heart rate pick up a few beats. “This is fine,” he said, still smiling. “Thank you, Tim.”

 

“Anytime. Don’t burn yourself.” Tim paused, huffing out a tired laugh. “That’s probably not a concern, sorry. I’m well past exhausted.”

 

“I seem to remember you never sleeping,” Clark pointed out, and Tim headed for the couch, flopping down in his full suit and not even caring.

 

“Somethings never change.” Tim took a very careful sip from his tea. “Short handed lately. Dick’s outta the country with a few teammates, and Jason is  _ off world _ . And Bruce is… always disappearing.” Another sip.

 

“Has he been around lately?” Clark asked it softly, without force, and Tim watched as he took a sip from his mug.

 

“No,” Tim admitted, “not in the past week. I’m not worried yet, he phoned into Alfred two days ago. Didn’t explain, but he’s alive and well.” Tim sighed, long and drawn out, letting his eyes drop shut. “He’ll turn back up and I’ll catch some sleep then.”

 

Clark gave a nod, glancing around. It occured to Tim that maybe the man  _ worried _ , because even though it was  _ Batman _ in question, well- he was human. Even if they all questioned that at times.

 

“I should let you get some sleep,” Clark offered, and Tim hadn’t even opened his eyes. He waved one of his hands dismissively.

 

“It’s cool. I’ll get a couple shots of espresso in my morning coffee before I handle all the meetings Bruce is missing, chug an energy drink or two when I should be eating lunch. It’ll carry me to tomorrow night easily.” He heard Clark sigh, and then his footsteps, walking towards the couch. The sound of the mug settling on the old corner table Tim had spent like, fifteen dollars on  _ tops _ . And then the couch dipping, as Clark sat down on it.

 

“You’re going to kill yourself,” and he sounded just as concerned. Tim wondered if he just worried about the entire  _ family _ at this point. “Your heart is already beating too fast.”

 

_ Shit _ Tim had forgotten he could  _ hear _ that. He must’ve heard it when it sped up, at the touch of his hand. It hadn’t exactly stopped, Tim had just started to ignore it. Because the idea that he might want to spend the last of his night  _ unwinding _ in the most physical of ways with  _ Clark _ was… wild. To say the least.

 

Wouldn’t be his first  _ super _ , wouldn’t be his last, but…  _ Clark _ ?

 

“It’ll be fine,” Tim mumbled, before he felt the mug being taken from his hands. The sound of it settling on the table as well, and then a warm hand on his cheek. Tim’s eyes flew open at that, hadn’t expected being touched, as Clark guided Tim’s head to turn. He stared at his eyes, and Tim felt himself growing anxious. He could  _ handle _ eye contact- he was good at keeping a stare until others turned away. But Clark was studying his eyes, and he wished he hadn’t taken his mask off.

 

“He gets the same look in his eyes,” Clark mused, and Tim reached up, brushed Clark’s hand off his face. He had to make a  _ decision _ here, if he was actually going to try and indulge, or swallow this down and just take care of himself, when Clark left.

 

“Bruce?” Tim asked, figuring that would end this conversation. Bring up the man he  _ knew _ Clark had feelings for, and however complicated the two of them were would be distraction enough. Because Clark didn’t seem shocked enough, and unless he was truly oblivious-

 

“No. Dick.”

 

Tim had  _ not _ been expecting that answer. He leaned forward, and then, in a voice that was clumsy and dumb-struck, “ _ You’ve slept with Dick _ ?”

 

And the  _ light _ in Clark’s eyes was… shiver-worthy. “Did I say anything about it being sexual?” he asked, and Tim’s mouth fell open. “I didn’t say what that look was.”

 

Oh god  _ damn _ he had walked into that-

 

“But it’s happened.”

 

Tim reached up, covered his mouth, because in that moment he got a flash of Dick, arching in that obscene and ridiculous way Tim knew he  _ could _ \- from enough unlocked doors and a terrible streak of  _ never knocking _ \- with Clark’s large hands on his hips, head dropped back because Dick  _ knew _ how to ride and-

 

Tim choked. He didn’t know what else to  _ do _ , because the mental image had his heart rate spiking, had his cock pressing against his cup in a way that made him ache, made him want to reach down and try to shift. And he  _ knew _ Clark was listening to his heart now. Hell, he wondered if he could smell the sweat on his spine now.

 

“I can leave,” Clark added, the little playful smile turning back to the warm, real kind Tim was used to. “If you want. I won’t be offended.”

 

He was giving Tim an  _ out _ , and Tim appreciated that. Would expect as much from Clark because he was a sweetheart, down to his bones. But… he didn’t  _ want _ one.

 

“I’m exhausted,” Tim admitted, his hand falling from his face. “So this is not coming out smooth or articulate or even  _ enticing _ , I’m sure. But…” he paused, inhaled, and gods be  _ damned _ he was really asking for this, “Up for a round on my couch?”

 

Clark chuckled, reaching up and clutching his temples. Tim had always liked his laugh, and he let the sound wash over him. “Would you believe I’ve heard less smooth attempts?”

 

“Really?” Tim leaned closer, tentatively put a hand on Clark’s thigh. “Gonna tell me  _ who _ ?”

 

Clark glanced down at the hand, before he reached for Tim’s shoulder, tugging him in. “Maybe after,” he admitted, before his mouth was on Tim’s- and, okay,  _ this _ was something out of every kid’s wet dream, Tim was sure. Who  _ hadn’t _ thought about one of the big name heroes kissing them? Tim knew he had- he just had the bonus of knowing plenty of heroes his own age, as he’d grown up, that fit the bill.

 

He shivered, liked how Clark kissed. It was soft, not slow but not desperate or clumsy. Tim squeezed his thigh, and the large hand on his shoulder squeezed, before it began to play with his cape. Fingers ran along the clasp, as Tim nipped at Clark’s lower lip, wanting to escalate this. He was too tired for slow. Clark kissed harder, as Tim leaned more into his lap, his other hand grasping at the couch just so he could keep his balance. The clasp at his shoulder released, and Tim felt his cape shift completely to one side, as his tongue traced the seam of Clark’s mouth.

 

Clark opened for him, but didn’t let Tim  _ in _ . His tongue met Tim’s, and it went back and forth, the tip of Tim’s tongue in his mouth, before it was Clark pushing into his, and then back again. Tim groaned, frustrated, before he broke the kiss. He pushed himself to his feet, reaching up to finish removing his cape, tossing it away. He pulled his gloves off, nodding down towards Clark.

 

“Suit on or off?” he asked, and before Clark could respond, Tim offered a wicked smile. “Never mind, leave it on, so long as you can get your cock out.”

 

That brought a little color to Clark’s cheeks. Tim kept his smirk, unhooking his utility belt and tossing it to the couch, before he was unhooking the pieces of his suit. He pulled the top off, chucking it away, before bending down to undo his boots, as Clark’s hands finally skimmed along his own thighs, moving along the seemingly smooth fabric of his suit. Tim smirked, dropping down to his knees before removing his boots, both hands working open the front of his own suit.

 

Clark stared at him for a moment, and Tim lifted his chin, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue,  _ waiting _ . Clark swallowed thickly, finally opening up clasps Tim hadn’t even  _ noticed _ on his suit, easing his cock free. Tim shivered, eyes going half-lidded, thinking this was  _ definitely _ one of his better spur-of-the-moment and sleep-deprived ideas.

 

“Keep it in check, big blue,” Tim mumbled, leaning forward and dragging his tongue over the head of Clark’s cock. “I don’t expect you to come unless it’s inside me.” He opened his mouth then, sucked the head in, swirling his tongue over it as he worked his hands into his own suit. Clark groaned, tipped his head back and let his eyes fall shut. Tim made a little pleased noise, taking more of him in as he squirmed, getting his cup and underwear down and  _ finally _ getting his cock into his own hands. He teased, huffing a breath through his nose as he eased lower and  _ lower _ , until his mouth was pressing to skin and the dark curls at Clark’s groin, to the edges of his suit-

 

And he got a grunted  _ shit _ , and Tim wasn’t sure he’d really heard good old Clark  _ cuss _ much before.

 

He rather hoped his mouth was filthy when it came to intimacy.

 

A hand came down into his hair, stroked it back, and Tim leaned forward, his cock sliding along his palms. He had both hands wrapped around it, was teasing more than getting real satisfaction- but a glance up, seeing Clark had lifted his head, was looking at him with blown, dark eyes and this look that was somehow  _ proud _ -

 

Tim whined, and  _ swore _ that made his cock leak over his fingers, drip down onto the floor.

 

“Better come up here,” Clark managed, even as Tim eased back, sucked at his cockhead. “Or I’ll disappoint you- with that mouth of yours.” Tim pulled off, a  _ wet pop _ filling the air, before he stood up, pulling his hands away from his cock, not trying to hide the way it jut from his suit, how it was flushed like his cheeks were beginning to.

 

Clark smirked, and Tim swore he had never seen that sort of look, on his face.

 

“I bet you’ve got something in here we can use,” Clark said, reaching for Tim’s utility belt without taking his eyes off him. Without missing a beat, Tim said,

 

“Third pocket on the right.” Clark glanced at the belt, as Tim grasped at the rest of his suit, shoving it down his thighs. He bent down, working it and his boots off, as he heard Clark laugh.

 

“You’re prepared for everything.” He was straightening back up, turning his eyes back to Tim- but Tim was already crawling onto his lap. He straddled Clark’s well muscled thighs, leaning back slightly to bare the scars along his body, his cock and every curve he had of bone and flesh.

 

“It’s a Bat thing,” Tim said, as Clark swallowed thickly-  _ again _ . Tim reached for his free hand, lifted it and sucked two fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, heard Clark groan, and with a glance down saw the way his cock gave a heavy twitch. Tim pushed his tongue between his fingers, before letting them drag form his mouth, tug his lips down to show off his teeth. “C’mon now,” he said, sliding along Clark’s lap, reaching down to wrap a hand around the meta’s cock and give a tight stroke. “Don’t make me wait.”

 

Clark popped open the lube, pouring it over his fingers as Tim continued to stroke him, slowly now, his fist easing up its pressure. Clark grunted, but didn’t ask for more, sliding an arm around Tim and slipping his overly slick fingers between his asscheeks. Tim leaned forward, kept one hand on Clark’s cock as the other pressed to his ribs, splaying there as Tim nosed under his jaw. Those fingers pressed to his hole, teased for a moment, until two were pushing into his body. Tim gasped, squeezed Clark’s cock as the stretch made him shiver, made him moan right into the man’s skin.

 

“Quick,” Tim whispered, a Clark thrust his fingers. “Just wanna get you in me.”

 

“Must be a  _ bat thing _ ,” Clark teased, and Tim lifted his head. He smirked, before pushing himself back on Clark’s fingers, rubbing his thumb over the man’s cockhead.

 

“I’m not like any other bat you’ve had,” Tim promised, moving to breathe in Clark’s ear, “I know what I want and  _ when _ .” He licked at the shell of it, had Clark gasping as his fingers curled. Tim mewled. “Good,” he whispered, easing his hand down Clark’s shaft. “Little more, and I’ll ride you like you’re not going to wake up in the morning- or ever again.”

 

Clark scissored his fingers, and Tim bucked, let his cock bump against Clark’s belly, leave a little smear along his suit. He still his hand at the base of his cock, squeezing it as Clark curled his fingers again, before sighing with a little smile.

 

He’d definitely done this plenty of times before- not that Tim had doubted that. But having the actual proof, being a  _ part _ of that- well. It was pleasing, to say the very least. Would serve s good fuel for nights after this, when Tim was alone.

 

“‘Kay,” Tim mumbled, his cock rubbing against Clark’s belly again. Clark pulled his fingers out without a word, leaned back as Tim shifted, grabbing the lube and pouring it down over his cock. Tim stroked him a few more times, before he was lifting himself up- pleased when Clark braced his own cock with a hand around the base, the other cupping Tim’s ass, helping to support him.

 

“Easy,” Clark murmured, as Tim eased himself down, let Clark’s blunt cockhead rub against his slick asshole. Tim bit his lower lip, let his eyes fall half lidded, as muscle stretched and Clark’s cockhead slid into his body. He shuddered over it, his hands clutching at Clark’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into his suit. “ _ Easy Tim _ ,” Clark said again, like he was  _ concerned _ and  _ oh, how sweet _ .

 

Tim didn’t need easy. Not when he was exhausted and living out the sort of fantasy half the world had entertained since Clark first took flight. No, the last thing he needed was easy.

 

Instead he bared himself down hard, and Clark’s entire cock nestled snugly into his body. Tim abandoned his own lip to let out a cry, the stretch fierce, burning, but  _ fuck _ if Tim didn’t like it like that to start. He heard Clark’s breath hitch, his hands scrambling for Tim’s curved hips, clutching at them.

 

“Tim-”

 

“Trust me,” Tim breathed, not giving himself or Clark a chance to adjust to all the feelings. He lifted himself up, let half of Clark’s shaft slide from his body, before slamming himself back down. “I know what I’m doing.”

 

Tim grinned, fighting to keep himself from melting into a mewling puddle already. But he wanted to  _ own _ this, leave the sort of memory burned into Clark’s mind that would leave him waking up rock hard from dreams of just Tim’s eyes. Leave him fucking his hand and remembering Tim’s ass and thinking there was nothing in the entire world like it.

 

He just liked to be the best anybody ever had.

 

Tim leaned in, pressed his mouth to Clark’s jaw and nibbled at the skin as he rode him, set a brutal pace. The couch was squeaking beneath them, and the sweat on Tim’s spine was warm again. He huffed a breath and felt Clark’s hands move from his hips to his ass, grasping at the supple flesh and opening him wider. Tim wished he could  _ see _ , see the way Clark’s thick cock speared him open, see how red his asshole would get. Wanted every filthy detail to last forever in his mind.

 

“Good?” Tim asked, as he slowed down, let Clark’s fingers grip his ass so tight there’d be bruises.

 

“Oh  _ hell _ ,” Clark breathed, his voice wavering. He turned, and Tim kissed him, bit at his lip with sharp little teeth, before letting his tongue soothe over it, then push into Clark’s mouth. Tim could feel Clark trying to take the rhythm from him, and fought like  _ hell _ to keep it, to keep Clark under his thumb. He paused the movement of his hips, chose to just sit in Clark’s lap with his cock inside him, kissing him with a sort of bruising force.

 

Clark’s hands moved up his spine, and Tim eased back, lips pink and wet and swollen. He rolled his hips, moving his hands from Clark’s shoulders to his own body. They skimmed down his belly, until one was wrapping around his cock. The other reached lower, cupped his balls for a moment and squeezed, before moving to press flat to Clark’s suit against his belly.

 

Tim stroked himself, sighing as precum dripped down between them. He was aching so badly already, a combination of always being easy to get off when he was exhausted, and of living out the sort of fantasy that would make anyone come in five seconds flat. His body clenched up as he twisted his fist around his cockhead, and Clark groaned. His nails dug into Tim’s back, dragging down, and Tim gasped, tossed his head back.

 

“Let me fuck you,” Clark  _ pleaded _ , and the fact that his mouth could be filthy- and mostly that he was pleading with Tim- had Tim shaking. Tim couldn’t deny him then, and let Clark grasp his hips again, help to lift him as Tim rode him. He went harder than before, his hand sloppily stroking himself, not caring that the rhythm was lost. Clark let a growl rumble from his chest, guttural and deep, and Tim tossed his head.

 

“Losing your mind yet?” Tim asked, and Clark leaned in, pressed a wet kiss to his neck. Tim felt his tongue on his pulse, and the hissed  _ yes _ he gave, before sucking hard. Tim shuddered, felt his balls go tight over the sting. The bruise would be nasty, he knew.

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

“Making sure everyone knows you got a piece of me?” Tim squeezed the base of his own cock, made a point to rub it against Clark’s suit, smearing precum over the fabric. “I can leave a mess behind too.”

 

“Please do.” Clark moved lower, suckd at Tim’s skin again, and Tim whined. His spine was tingling with the sweetest sort of burning static, like he was riding the crest right before his orgasm. Having it dragged out endlessly.

 

Clark pulled him down harder, and Tim felt his prostate being nearly abused with the sheer force of the thrusts. His vision blurred out, and it was only when he squeezed his eyes shut that he realized it was because there were tears building. They rolled down his cheeks as his mouth fell open, little breathy moans and gasps all he was capable of. He was tingling to his fingers and toes, the core of his body feeling like it was one fire, like it was being pried open, and nerves never even discovered before were being caressed.

 

Tim didn’t warn Clark that he was close. He just cursed and stroked himself desperately, until he was screaming. His orgasm shook him down to his core. He clenched around Clark, so tight  his thrusts faltered and all he could do was hump shallowly into Tim to get more pressure on his sweet spot. Tim’s cock pulsed cum all over Clark’s belly, sliding along the suit in pearlescent splotches.

 

Clark moaned, went for Tim’s mouth. Tim couldn’t breathe and suddenly he was being kissed, and all he could do was shake all over. When his body began to ease its hold on Clark, the meta as suddenly thrusting into Tim desperately, forgetting any sort of rhythm. Tim cried into the kiss, felt more tears rolling down his cheeks. He was hypersensitive now, but his body was clutching at Clark as if it wanted more, wanted to come again.

 

The waves picked back up, and while Tim was  _ dry _ to his bones, he trembled with the mellow shocks of a second faint orgasm. He felt Clark bit at his hips, and then suddenly he was stilling, his cock deep within Tim. Tim swore he could  _ feel _ him come, could feel that thick wet heat spreading inside him. He shuddered, whined, held on tightly until Clark’s fingers eased their bruising pressure.

 

When Clark pulled back from the kiss, Tim pitched forward, rested his forehead against Clark’s collar bone. He was panting, dizzy and unable to slow his pulse. Tim could feel it pounding in his veins. He gulped down a breath, then felt Clark’s hands running along his back softly. It was soothing, warm, and Tim felt him kiss the top of his head.

 

“Easy now, take a breath.” Tim took another breath, this time deep, and held it for a few seconds before exhaling. After a few of those, he lifted his head, and smiled.

 

“I told you, I don’t do easy.”

 

Clark smiled at him. And  _ how _ was it that sweet, endearing sort of smile that was all around  _ good _ , when he still had his dick buried in Tim? “No, you don’t.” Clark shifted a little, and Tim very carefully lifted himself up, letting Clark’s cock slide out of his body. The sudden lose was a blast of chill and emptiness, but Tim played it off as nothing and even stood up, even though his legs felt numb.

 

He wiped at his eyes with the back of one hand, settling the other on his hip. “Not a lot of dick out there that makes me cry.”

 

Clark snorted at that, shaking his head. “Your father know you talk like that?”

 

“Yeah, but you can remind him the next time you bed down.”  _ That _ brought some color to Clark’s cheeks, which was good in Tim’s eyes. He needed to reign this back in under his control. It had almost felt like he’d lost it there, for a second. “Don’t bother blushing. It’s not like we all haven’t had shared partners before.” Tim leaned down, pressed a finger to the center of Clark’s chest. “Even if I do like the look of those big puppy dog eyes you’re giving me.”

 

He dragged his finger up, along Clark’s throat, before pulling it away. He turned, gave Clark a view of his ass and the discoloring his fingers had left behind.

 

“I have to clean up and pass out. Meetings in the morning. You can stay if you want. Or you can fly home. Neither will offend me.” Tim glanced back, and Clark nodded, before his eyes paused at Tim’s neck.

 

“Might want to consider something with a high collar,” he pointed out, and began to smile a little.

 

Tim lifted his chin. “Never. If I have a good night, the whole company gets to see the evidence.” Tim glanced down at Clark’s belly, before giggling. “You might want to give that suit a  _ real _ good cleaning before you rescue any kittens in trees.”

 

Clark glanced down, and there was that blush again. Tim counted  _ that _ as a win, and made a brisk walk for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, before he could give Clark the chance to pull him apart again. He’d have to earn that chance. But with a few other nights like this, Tim figured he would.


End file.
